


By the angels

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: The thought of losing himself was like a flood.or 2x03 from Alec's point of view





	By the angels

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, if anyone does read this, I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own.

The thought of losing himself was like a flood, the thought of losing Jace though, was truly drowning.

The pain in Alec’s heart was one of unadulterated dread. Certainly not a delicate fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. Instead, in his hazy state all Alec could feel was a swarm of bats. Or a murder of crows, devouring him from the inside out.

Their bond was being tested. The intricately woven bond between the two was rapidly being unshackled. Jace could feel a blaze but he knew that was nothing compared to the pain Alec’s soul was currently enduring.

Alec was clinging. Clinging to his memories of Jace, grasping at their bond, holding onto anything that he could. Something, anything, just to keep his head above the water, but his time was running out. 

In the back of his mind, behind the growing darkness, Alec could sense a feather light touch. The faint tingling, the light electric touch, trying to hold keep Alec a float. Only one other person could possibly reach Alec’s heart. Magnus. But even then it wasn't enough. Not this time.

Time was running out.

It was as if a white noise machine was thunderously playing every sound in existence. Tearing him down, further weakening their bond. Alec was slipping.

The bond was cracking more and more. Each shadowhunter losing each other more and more with each passing moment.

Alec’s blood was roaring, rushing through his body, as if each cell was competing to transform inside his veins into mere blurs.

Blurring more and more. Drifting further and further. Until, nothing.

“Entreat me not to leave thee or return from following after thee” Jace was gasping, gripping tightly onto his brother.

Everything was quiet, the pain lessening. This is it. All feeling was lost. By the angels was this it?

“What’s happening?” It was Isabelle speaking this time, her voice restrained.

The room was tense. The thumping blood in Alec’s veins slowed, dropping further and further.

“He’s slipping” The usual flirtatious tone Magnus generally used in the presence of the eldest Lightwood, was broken. If this ends today, it will not only be two hearts broken.

“Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my God. When thou diest, I will die. And there will I be buried. The angel do so to me” 

“And more also, if aught but death thee and me” Jace paused, briefly, not willing to accept the fading bond.

“Please don’t leave me Alec”.

The atmosphere shifted, tears were shed, the last fragment of hope dissipating.

“If aught but death part thee and me” 

By the angels, this was not the end.


End file.
